Star Trek starship miniatures
Licensed Star Trek starship miniatures have been produced by a large number of companies since the early 1970s, providing fans with scaled replicas of many starships from the Star Trek universe. These replicas have been produced from a wide variety of different materials. Some miniatures are functional devices, some are intended as toys, novelties, and gaming accessories, while others are strictly decorative. Starship lines and collections * [[Romando|1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series]] (Romando) * Applause * Aoshima * Corgi** * Dinky * eFX Collectibles* * Enesco * Ertl * Franklin Mint * Galoob * Guardians Of The Federation Collection (The Hamilton Collection) * Hallmark Keepsake * Hot Wheels (Mattel) * Kre-O (Hasbro) * [[Johnny Lightning|Legends Of Star Trek]] (Johnny Lightning) * Master Replicas Limited, Signature, and Commemorative Editions * Mega Bloks Showcase and Signature Series (Mattel) * Mego * Minimates (Diamond Select Toys) * Metal Earth starship kits (Fascinations) * Micro Machines (Galoob) * [[Official Star Trek Fan Club|Official Star Trek Fan Club starships]] (John Eaves and Legends in 3 Dimensions) * [[The Official Star Trek The Next Generation: Build the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|Official Star Trek The Next Generation: Build the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D (The)]] (De Agostini)** * Playmates electronic starships * Playmates Toys * QMx Artisan, Collector's Scale, Metalworks, and Mini Masters (Quantum Mechanix) * Revell Mini starships * RS Owens in 1977]] * [[Legends in 3 Dimensions|Ships Of Star Trek (The)]] (Legends in 3 Dimensions) * Ships Of The Line (AMT) * Silver Deer * South Bend (Milton Bradley) * [[Konami|SF Movie Selection - Star Trek Vol. 1]] (Konami) * ''Star Trek'' Champions (Racing Champions) * ''Star Trek'' Federation Ships & Alien Ships Collection (Furuta) * ''Star Trek'' Fighter Pods (Hasbro) * ''Star Trek'' Figurine Collection (The Bradford Exchange/Hawthorne Village) * ''Star Trek'' Fleet Collection 1 (F-Toys) * ''Star Trek'': Innerspace Series (Playmates Toys) * ''Star Trek'' Mega Mini Kits (Running Press) * ''Star Trek'' Solid Sterling Silver Starships Collection (Franklin Mint) * ''Star Trek'': Strike Force (Playmates Toys) * ''Star Trek'': The Official Starships Collection (Eaglemoss Collections and De Agostini) * Starship Legends (Art Asylum) Starship gaming miniatures * ''Star Trek'' 50th Anniversary Risk * ''Star Trek'': Ascendancy * ''Star Trek'': Attack Wing * ''Star Trek'' Catan * ''Star Trek'' Continuum Edition Monopoly * ''Star Trek'': Expeditions * ''Star Trek'': Fleet Captains * ''Star Trek'': Frontiers * ''Star Trek'' Klingon Edition Monopoly * ''Star Trek'' Limited Edition Monopoly * ''Star Trek'' Panic * ''Star Trek'' Scene It? * ''Star Trek'': Tactics * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Collector's Edition Monopoly * ''Star Trek'': The Role Playing Game ** Amarillo Design Bureau ** Citadel Miniatures ** FASA ** GameScience ** RAFM Miniatures and Games ** Ral Partha Enterprises ** Rawcliffe ** Task Force Games ** Tsukuda Hobby * [[Trivial Pursuit: Star Trek 50th Anniversary Edition|Trivial Pursuit: Star Trek 50th Anniversary Edition]] Additional starship toys * Azrak-Hamway International * Bif Bang Pow! * Burger King * Coop (The) * Dairy Queen * General Mills * KFC * Nabisco * Nerd Block * Pez * Pizza Hut * Remco Aircraft and rockets * Estes Industries * Quest Aerospace * Spin Master * Tyco R/C Electronics * Bradford Exchange (The) * CIC Video * Coleco * Dream Cheeky * Fun Source * Hammacher Schlemmer * Hawthorne Village * IPI Toys * Stern Pinball * TeleMania * ThinkGeek * Top Banana * Wesco * Williams Electronic Games * Underground Toys * Willitts Designs Novelties * Airfresh UK * Basic Fun * becker&mayer! * Cosrich * DecoPac * Diener Industries * Euromark * Hungry Jack's * Kurt S. Adler * Les Chocolats Vadeboncoeur * Noteworthy * StarTrek.com * ThinkGeek * Westland Giftware * Willabee & Ward Promotional and home video premiums * Paramount/CBS: **Paramount Home Entertainment **''Star Trek'' (2009) **''Star Trek Into Darkness'' **''Star Trek'' Shuttle Box **''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Borg Box **''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Borg Mega Cube **''Star Trek: Voyager'' Ultimate Collection See also * Collectibles * Model * ''Star Trek'' model kits * Studio model Category:Collectibles Category:Collectible companies